A Liquid Fantasy
by shedoesntevencare
Summary: When people don't except you, when the people who are suppose to love you abandon you, when you have given up on the world itself..is there any room to learn to accept yourself? And maybe find out some one else who knows where your coming from? Warnind: O


_**A Liquid Fantasy**_

-

Humanity, the leaders in our world today, if only for the simple fact that they have lied and cheated there way to the top. Nerveless there are the top. Other, lesser, beings are forced to abide by the straight laced rules that are set before them by the humans.

Well for the most part.

But then a something happened, something that the humans didn't take to well, you know with there little minds, thinking things like, say a girl turning into water molecules, to be unbelievable. They didn't want to believe that there was, and is, a stronger race out there than them. There power hungry brains refused to take that into consideration.

Then the mutants came.

I remember our school having a sit in, trying to make the mutants come out, trying to take all of them out of our school, no one came up, of course. But I've always wondered what would have happened if someone did.

I remember my parents scoffing at the creatures on the six o' clock news, I remember so clearly my dad saying if you'd give him a shot gun, and a dozen of those freaks, he'd have himself a field day.

And that was before everything got bad.

I remember being relieved that I wouldn't have to go through the tribulations the mutants would have to go through, but I also remember feeling pity, those people, because yes they where still people, most of them didn't deserve to be persecuted like they where.

But, you see, I was normal. Or at least I thought I was.

As much as I remember everything, this day I can never forget, no matter how much I would like to.

_"Weirdo." Angela Baker, Blonde queen of my high school, said in a snotty voice. A voice she always used when Addressing people she didn't like. The quiet, and shy people she believed where under her: me_

_She stood with her hands on her hips, her pretty face twisted into a sneer, she was blocking my way to my class room. And she was doing it out of pure meanness._

_I looked to the ground, never make eye contact with a predator, it might provoke them. I tried to pass her on the right, but her talon-like nails dug there way into my wrist, reeling me back against the bright blue lockers, I cringed as my back was dealing with the pain of flesh meeting metal, I didn't have much time to cry over my pain, as her face was centimeters from mine in a matter of seconds._

_" Freak." She said the words so simply as if I didn't matter, and that's when I broke. I felt a queer sensation inside my stomach, my whole body felt as if it where made of liquid, I looked down to where my hand was and found I could see through it, to the tile floor. I turned to see, Angela, backing away screaming in terror. _

_"Freak. **MUTANT**." She shrieked and pointed, I lifted my hand and liquid shot through where my hands where suppose to be, and blast Angela into the East wing of the building, knocking the pretty girl unconscious._

_Then I ran to the lake, I sat there and cried, cried about the fact that, no I wasn't normal, that I would be persecuted as the other mutants where. I looked at my hands, still a clear liquid, like before, my eyes traveled up my arm, revealing that my arm to was the clear liquid color, as was the rest of my body I had come to find out later, I lifted my finger, and sort of pushed, just to see what would happen, and a little drizzle of water leaked out. I laughed, if I was going to be a mutant at least I got have powers pertaining to something I loved._

_I lifted my transparent hand and sort of sprinkled the grass around me, laughing more on that horrible day than I had in a long time._

_I looked over the lake, the water moving in it's rhythm back and forth back and forth. It was steady, always knowing where it went next, I wanted to be steady. I loved the way the water moved, I loved the way the water felt. I loved the water_

_Since I was a child I had loved water, to go swimming, everything about water. Quite weird that I would turn into water not to long after turning sixteen. I slammed my liquid hand down to the ground, watching as my hand was no more and the water went everywhere, then my attention was drawn to my hand reforming. I stared in wonder as the water recollected and my hand was put back together. I remember my last thought that day being that I actually liked the fact that me, the quiet, shy little mouse of a girl, could become something so, surreal. Something as powerful as water._

_After that day I didn't venture back into school, knowing Angela had probably spread the word that I was some kind of freak. So I just went to the lake everyday, letting my parents think I was at school learning as I should have been. I spent those day learning what my powers could do, playing with the water that I had come to find out I could control._

_Spending those few weeks alone, just me and the water, was one of the greatest memories I remember having. Knowing that, I had the power to control the water was such a -a, I don't even know how to word it. _

I just know it was great, and I never wanted to give it up. But, we don't always get what we want….

_I was walking home from the lake, which was at the most two miles from my house, when a car pulled itself in front of me. I went to walk around the car, thinking they where having engine problems, when I heard someone yell something In didn't understand, and the car started to back up towards me, I panicked and jumped out of the way, landing and skinning my hands on some scattered glass._

_I looked up into the faces of Angela and her boyfriend, Josh. I could hear other people cheering them on from the car, as Josh picked me up by my hair, and dragged me to the edge of the road, Angela not to far behind from the sounds of things._

_"Stupid freak," Josh was muttering, his angry chocolate eyes glaring hatred at me, he tugged the roots of my hair harder, making me cringe. "No one will miss a stupid little mutant like you."_

_He threw me against some random tree, I have never felt that much pain before in my life, when I opened my eyes next I saw that he had a baseball bat, Angela watching from the road side, her friends cheering Josh on, as she just stood there, a ugly smirk on her face. _

_He looked long and hard at the piece of wood he was about to use to bash my head in, and then looked at me. As if contemplating._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, I guess I was waiting, then I had a thought. Just because I'm different, does that mean I should let these people kill_ _me in cold blood? No, no. I need to do something."No," I heard my voice, and I felt my lips move, but I couldn't comprehend that I had actually stood up for myself. I looked to where Josh was, his eyes angry. Like I wasn't suppose to have a choice, I stood, and he took a step closer, bringing the bat close to himself, I peered over to where Angela was, and her face was contorted into something born out of hate. Hate for something she never has, and never will understand me. _

_"No Josh," I said, my voice more firm, " I'm not just going to let you kill me."_

_He looked surprised, "Why?" _

_"I don't deserve to die!" I cried, I didn't care who was listening, I was going to get my point across._

_"Your different, weird." He said, as if trying to convince himself. " You could hurt us all."_

_"I've always been different," I whispered, but loud enough to where he could hear me. " What's so wrong with being different?"_

_I never got his answer, because right then, Angela came hurdling herself down the hill, she sneered at Josh and took the bat from his grasp, then turning towards me she laughed, "What's so wrong with being different?"_

_She seemed to be taunting me, the bat jingling in her hand, " Well, I guess we'll never know will we? Nope, cause we're not freaks like you." _

_I closed my eyes, tears began make there way down my face, I heard the bat crunch against something rather hard, I figured it was another tree. I heard her laugh, when bobby tried to pull her back, " I be we'll be doing your parents a favor, I mean who wants people to know they have a little mutant as a daughter?" _

_I opened my eyes, screaming in anger, I felt my whole body becoming liquid, I pushed my hands forwards, and screamed once more letting the water from my body hit Angela and Josh sending them backwards, to where I would never know, because that's the last thing I saw, then it was darkness._

_I remember waking up in a hospital looking room, and staring into the face of a bald, smiling old man, who later explained that he was a professor and he had taken me to a school for 'gifted youths', Mutant children is what he really meant, he told me. He also told me that I had been 'sleeping' for three days, and that my parents knew I was here._

_" Your parents, they don't quiet," He paused trying to find the right way to word the fact that my parents had talked to Angela, and she had told them. " Understand your talents."_

_"Ah, you mean they disowned me?" It was the first sentence I had said in a long time, he smiled sadly, but nodded his bald head. _

_" Yes, but now you have a new family," He said, pushing a button and suddenly he rolled backwards, my eyes widened I hadn't noticed he was in a wheelchair, " One who will except you for what you are."_

_" Rest Brianna." _

_When he left the tears came_.

Humans still rule the world, but mutants won't take it for much longer, we don't deserve all the persecution, yes we are different, but we are still people.

We bleed,

we cry,

we love,

we live.

Here is my story


End file.
